The Fallen Angel: The Story Of Carrie
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: We All Know CN Will Tell How Carrie Became A Ghost Eventually, But What I Will Tell You Is How Carrie Became A Ghost In One Of The Most Controversial Stories Yet!
1. The Report

The Story Of "The Fallen Angel: The Story Of Carrie"

This Story Is Placed As A Fan Fiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball

It All Begins In Ms. Simian's Classroom. It Was A Simple Day Like Any Other Day; They're The Classmates Of Ms. Simian. Though She Didn't Like Them, One Bit, She Felt The Need To Surprise Them In An Unusual Way Of Them To Get To Know Each Other.

"_Okay, Class. For Today's Assignment, You Need To Do A Report." Said Ms. Simian_

"_AH!" Screamed The Class_

"_Don't Worry, This An Easy One. You Need To Do Report On One Of Your Classmates." Said Ms. Simian _

"_Why Do We Have To This?" Said Gumball_

"_Because This Is The Perfect Chance For You To Get To Know Others In This Classroom." Said Ms. Simian In A Convincing Voice._

Gumball Had Nothing To Say Left, Since He Felt That He Was Pretty Convinced With Ms. Simian.

"_Okay Then. Now I Will Assign You Your Report Partners. Darwin, Your Partner Is Penny. Tobias, Yours Will Be Jamie. Anton, You're With Bobert. Juke, I Guess You can Be With Tina. Joe, You Can Be With Leslie. And Gumball."_

Gumball Felt A Little Nervous About His Partner, Since He Doesn't Know Who Is Left.

"_You Can Be With Carrie." Said Ms. Simian _

"_Carrie? I Barely Even Know Her." Thought Gumball_

Then The Bell Rang. It Was Time To Go Home. As Everyone Exited The Classroom, They All Went With Their Report Partners. Though Gumball Was A Little Uncomfortable With Working With Carrie. Mainly Because The Last Time They Have Seen Eye To Eye Was When He Tried To Convince Carrie To Stop Using His Body For Food. Though He Knew That He Needed To Do It Or Fail And Go To Summer School.

He Took A Big Gulp And Approached Carrie, Why She Was Getting Her Things From Her Locker.

"_Hey Carrie." Said Gumball, In A Cheerful Mood._

Carrie Took A Quick Glance At Him, And Then Went Back To Packing Her Things. Gumball Knew He Had To Talk To Her.

"_Look Carrie. I Know We Haven't Really Connected Or Talked To Each Other, But Remember, We Are Partners. So It's Okay To Talk To Each Other." Said Gumball_

Carrie Didn't Even Bother A Second Glance At Him. She Got Her Things, Closed Her Locker, And Was Going Out Through The Exit. But Was Stopped By Gumball.

"_Carrie, Please. Talk To Me. We Are In This Together And We Have To Do This Together. So What Do You Say?" Said Gumball, In A Concerned Voice_

Carrie Stared At Him For A While, Until She Broke The Tension Between Them.

"_Okay Gumball. If You Really Want A Get A Report Of My Life Out Of Me, You Have To Earn It." Said Carrie_

"_How Do I Earn It?" Said Gumball, A Little Confused Of What She Said_

"_You Earn It By Following Me. Sounds Easy Enough?" Asked Carrie_

"_Yeah, I Guess. When Do We Start?" Said Gumball._

"_We Start Now." Said Carrie As She Floats Rapidly Away Through The Exit._

"_Hey Wait Up!" Said Gumball_

After Carrie Made It Out The Exit, Gumball Made As Well, But She Was Faster Than Him. She Floats Through The Cars Passing By, But Gumball Knew That It Was Plain Suicide, But He Needed That Report.

Gumball Ran Through The Cars And Amazingly Didn't Get Hurt Or Even A Scratch. Though He Knew That He Was Still Behind Carrie, So He Had To Pick Up The Pace. He Kept Running And Running, Until Carrie Went Through The Cemetery. Gumball Went There, But Lost Carrie Through The Tombstones And Trees. Gumball Knew That He Was Going To Fail And All Because Carrie Wouldn't Cooperate. He Decided To Browse Around The Cemetery.

He Tried To Find Carrie, But Was No Use. He Given Up On Finding Her, But Then Tripped On A Tombstone, As He Cleared The Dirt From His Pants, He Noticed That The Name Was Covered In Dirt. He Decided To Clear It Up, But When He Did, He Saw Who It Was. It Was Plain And Clear To See. The Tombstone Said "Carrie Booregard"

The Tombstone Identified Carrie. He Then Thought That Carrie Might Had Led Him There, Because She Wanted Him To Find It. Not A Moment Too Soon After He Discovered It, Carrie Appeared Next To Him. When He Turned And Saw Carrie, He Nearly Had A Heart Attack.

"_Do You Wanna Know My Life?" Asked Carrie_

"_Yes." Said Gumball_

After He Said Yes. Carrie Floated Down And Was Ready To Tell Him, Her Life.

**This Chapter May Be Short, But This Is What I Can Do For The 1****st**** Chapter. Special Thanks To JonathanElrod For Carrie's Last Name. Also Remember That When This Story Is Complete, It Will Be Posted Up On deviantART. So Bye For Now.**


	2. How It Began

**Hello, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup. I'm Very Sorry For This Long Wait For This New Chapter. You See, I Tend To Make A Lot Of Stories With Just One Chapter And Never Come Back To It. So If I Have Made A Story That Interest You, Tell Me In Reviews, So I Can Get Back To It. It Takes Me A Hour Or Two To Make A 2,000 Word Chapter Or Faster And/Or Longer If I'm In The Right Mood. So Let Me Know If I Have A Story And You Want Me To Make A New Chapter Already, Pronto.**

-Carrie's POV-

"My Life Goes Far Back, Before You Or Anyone You Knew. It Was A Nice Summer Day For Going Outside And To Have Fun. I Remember It Like It Was Yesterday, But That Day Was Also The Day That Change My Life Forever." Said Carrie

-Flashback-

- June 19, 1908 11:30 A.M., Chicago, Illinois-

"I Was A Little Girl, But You May Have Not Known This, But I Wasn't All Emo. No, I Was A White Rabbit With A Nice Family, A Loving And Caring Family. Kinda Like Yours." Said Carrie, Still Remembering The Great Times She Had With Her Family.

She Remembered Her As A 4 Year Old Running To Her Dad, Coming Back From Work. She Would Run To Him And He Would Lower Himself To Her Size And He Would Catch Her And Raise Her Up As If She Was Touching The Clouds And She Would Feel That Nothing In The World Can Stop This Family. Nothing Could Stop This Family Was Only A Theory To Them, Not A Fact. It Was Just A Theory.

-End Of Flashback-

End Of Carrie's POV

"What Happened To Them? I Don't See Them Around And Why Are You Only Here And They're Not?" Asked Gumball, Like If He Has A Lot Of Questions To Ask.

"Well That's A Long Story, But I'll Tell." Said Carrie. "But Why Tell You, If I Can Show You?" Said Carrie.

"Really? How?" Asked Gumball. Then Carrie Place Her Hand On Gumball's Hand.

"Like This." Said Carrie, Then A Bright Light Shined And Everything Disappeared.

"What's Happening?" Said Gumball

"Well I'm Showing You What Happened. All You Have To Do Is Just Sit Back And Watch What Happened In My Past.

-Beginning Of The Flashback, June 19, 1908 1:30 P.M., Chicago Illinois-

The Story Took Place Back At Carrie's House. While Carrie Was Outside, She Had The Need To Explore Around The Backyard. She Went And Decided To Go Out Back And Explore The Neighborhood, Meanwhile While She Was Just Skipping, She Saw Something Going On In A Backyard. She Hid Behind A Trashcan And Saw What Was Going On. She Saw A Man With An Axe Killing A Man On The Ground And Never Stopped. She Thought Of Going Back, But Knocked Over A Can By Accident, Then The Man Heard And She Stayed Hidden And The Man Thought It Was Nothing Then She Ran Back To Her Home That Was A Couple Houses Away, But The Man, Turned And Saw That She Went Back Into Her Home. He Realized That He Would Get Caught, So He Knew What He Had To Do.

**Again Sorry For The Small Chapter, But I Really Busy Writing Other Stories And I Can Only Do So Much. Anyway, My Name Is EvelioandZgroup And I'm Signing Off**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


End file.
